A MILLION PIECES
by babyelf
Summary: Musim gugur yang hadir dengan pernyataan cinta yang menyakitkan. "Kita salah. Keegoisan kita telah membuat takdirnya sendiri. Keegoisan kita menutupi semuanya, menutupi mata, hati, perasaan. Kita egois" KYUSUNG ARE HERE TO COMPLETED THIS STORY.


**A MILLION PIECES**

Main Casts:

\- Kyuhyun

\- Yesung

Support Casts:

\- Donghae

\- Sungmin

\- Ryeowook

\- Eunhyuk

\- Others

Rated: T

Warning: Alur secepat kereta express, loncat-loncat kaya katak, no edit, typos, bahasa abal, and etc.

Disclaimer: They're may not mine, but this fiction is 100% by me.

.

.

.

"HYAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu, entah sudah berapa kali menggema disini semenjak kehadirannya tadi siang. Di ruangan dominan putih, di waktu yang selalu sama. Mimpi yang selalu mengganggunya, mengganggu psikisnya. Mimpi yang selalu berhasil mengeluarkan gema memilukan. Terlalu menyayat, sangat menyakitkan. Melukiskan seberapa besar derita yang ditanggung olehnya.

"Kyu!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Kepalanya yang terbalut perban terjepit diantara lutut yang bergetar. Ia menangis, dan hanya menangis. Kenyataan ini terlalu pahit untuk dihadapi sendiri.

"Aku mencintainya hiks, ku mohon. Jangan sakiti aku"

.

.

Kim Yesung.

Dua pasang kata yang mampu mengubah hidupnya. Seorang namja manis, bertemu dengan ketidaksengajaan dan mampu merebut seluruh hati dan fikirannya.

"Akhirnya aku tau nama mu, manis" Mata yang tercover shades itu dengan lekatnya menatap layar ponsel, memandangi wajah seseorang tepatnya. Dan pandangan itu terlempar begitu saja tatkala indera pendengarannya menangkap suara sang terkasih.

"Yesung!"

Ia bangun. Sedikit berlari menyamai langkah orang yang di kejar.

Yesung berbalik. Kerutan muncul di dahinya. "Kau? Dari mana kau tau namaku?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengeliminasi jarak hingga nafas senada mint itu menerpa kulit si manis. "Berhentilah menghindariku. Aku sudah memenuhi apa yang kau mau"

"Lalu?" Yesung diam. Biasanya Ia akan menolak atau bahkan berlari jika bertemu Kyuhyun. Takut? Tidak ada yang tau alasannya.

"Biarkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh. Biarkan aku masuk dalam kehidupanmu" Onix dan obsidian itu saling bertabrakan. Menyelami manik hingga titik terdalam. Mencoba mencari pembenaran tentang perasaan masing-masing.

grep!

Yesung membeku, badannya kelu. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyuhyun memeluknya, dan ini salah. Tapi biarlah, toh hanya untuk sesaat. Biarkan hatinya menghangat merasakan cinta musim gugur. Cinta pertamanya, di musim gugur.

.

.

"Kau tunggu aku disini ne? Jangan kemana-mana, Aku akan segera kembali"

Namja yang lebih pendek darinya berlari mendekati toilet. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri yang terduduk di bangku lorong rumah sakit.

 _"Kyu"_

"Ye Yesung?" Mata Kyuhyun terpejam, telinganya menajam mencari sumber suara.

 _"Mianhae Kyu, mianhae hiks. Mianhae" Hanya permintaan maaf, bibir tipisnya tak sanggup lagi berkata._

"Yesung kau dimana? Ku mohon aku ingin melihatmu, ku mohon hiks" Pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh, isakan Yesung tepat menusuk hatinya. Tangannya meraba ke sekeliling, berharap sosok yang Ia cari tertangkap olehnya.

 _"Mianhae Kyu, ini tidak seharusnya seperti ini hiks. Mianhae hiks" Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata Kyuhyun. Ia tahu ini sia-sia, tapi tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kini._

 _"Cih, drama apa lagi ini. Manusia benar-benar menjijikkan" Namja dengan jubah hitam khasnya muncul diantara kehadiran Yesung dan Kyuhyun._

 _Yesung menoleh, merasa dirinya tersindir. "Aku mencintainya! Dan iblis sepertimu tidak tahu apa artinya cinta"_

 _"Cinta? Hahaha. Senikmat itukah rasanya Kim Yesung? Jauhi dia atau dia akan menyusulmu secepatnya"_

 _Yesung bangun dari timpuhnya di lutut Kyuhyun. Berjalan lancang dengan tangan yang menunjuk garang. "Lee DongHae! Jaga ucapanmu!"_

" _Kau yang harus menjaga dirimu sebelum semua terlambat Kim Yesung!" DongHae menghilang setelah memperingatkan Yesung dengan ucapan yang terdengar tidak main-main._

"Kyuhyun?"

"Yesung, Yesung kau dimana hiks" Air mata Kyuhyun tumpah ruah, telapak tangannya sedingin es. Keadaannya kacau.

"Kyu kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? jangan membuatku cemas" Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat. Ia ikut menangis, hatinya terlampau sakit melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Aku mendengar suara Yesung hiks. Yesung ada disini Ryeowook, Ia ada di dekatku hiks"

 _'Aku disini Kyu hiks didepanmu'_

"Sudah Kyu sudah. Mungkin kau lelah, kita harus kembali ke kamar sekarang" Ryeowook mengusap air matanya kasar dan bangun untuk menuntun Kyuhyun berjalan. Meski agak tergopoh, tapi usahanya tidak sepenuhnya gagal.

.

.

"Ini eskrim vanila untukmu"

"Gomawo" Yesung menerima pemberian Kyuhyun. Bibirnya menyungging sejalan dengan kebahagiaan yang Ia rasakan.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Um? Tidak ada larangan bertanya disini"

Kyuhyun terpaku melihat pemandangan Yesung dengan eskrim. Ingin sekali rasanya lidahnya menghapus jejak eskrim yang tercetak dengan asal di wajah manis Yesung.

"Bisakah kau berperilaku sesuai dengan umurmu?" Kyuhyun menjulurkan tissue untuk melap pipi chubby Yesung.

"Hanya itu?"

"Oh tidak semudah itu Kim Yesung. Hanya jawab kenapa kau dulu menolak kehadiranku"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun mampu membuat Yesung terdiam. Sedetik kemudian senyum itu terlihat lagi menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang Kyu. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri"

Penglihatan Kyuhyun beralih dari wajah Yesung. "Apa aku perlu mencari taunya lagi?"

"Untuk?" Pertanyaan yang mampu membuat Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Agar Aku bisa dekat seutuhnya dengan dirimu" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Perkataan yang akan berlanjut kearah penjelasan dimana saat waktunya tepat telah tiba.

"Tidak. Biarlah semua berjalan sesuai dengan arahnya Kyu. Kita hanya perlu mengikutinya" Yesung tersenyum mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.

'Jangan ingatkan aku tentang apapun. Biarkan aku merasa sedikit cinta darimu. Biarkan hati ini menghangat walau hanya sesaat'

.

.

"Dia hanya terlalu tertekan hingga halusinasi bisa muncul kapan saja"

'Tidak, itu nyata. Terlalu nyata. Aku merasakan kehadirannya' Kyuhyun menatap kosong atap diatasnya, merasakan detik dimana suara Yesung menghampiri pendengarannya.

"Ryeowook-ssi, jika kau mau mengajak Kyuyun pergi, kau bisa menggunakan kursi roda. Susah juga jika harus terus menuntun, tidak hanya kasihan di dirimu, tapi juga di Kyuhyun"

Ryeowook melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih tetap pada posisi pertamanya. Matanya berubah sayu. "Aku hanya ingin dia tidak lepas dari pengawasanku uisa. Biarlah jika aku yg kerepotan"

Dokter ber name tag Lee SungMin itu tersenyum lembut. Mencoba mengalirkan energi positif ke dalam diri Ryeowook. "Ne jika itu yang kau mau. Hanya jaga saja jangan sampai dia tertekan. Psikisnya harus normal saat operasi nanti. Aku pergi dulu"

"Ne uisa aku mengerti. Kamsahamnida" Ryeowook menunduk hormat dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Kau harus sembuh Kyu" Ryeowook menyentuh surai lembab Kyuhyun. 'Tidak hanya matamu, tapi juga hatimu' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

 _Yesung berlari dengan langkah ringannya di koridor. Menyusup hingga menemukan apa yang Ia cari. Kyuhyun-nya, Ia mencari Kyuhyun-nya._

 _"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Kim Yesung?"_

 _Baru saja Yesung akan masuk ruangan Kyuhyun, tapi tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul dihadapannya._

 _"Jangan halangi aku Lee DongHae!"_

 _"Hahahaha Kau tidak sadar siapa dirimu sekarang hah!? Kau harus menjauh Kim Yesung! Dunia kalian berbeda sekarang!"_

 _"Aku tidak peduli! Meski Dewa Kematian sepertimu mencabut nyawaku berkali-kali, aku tetap tidak peduli"_

 _"Kau benar-benar ingin bermain denganku Kim Yesung!"_

 _DongHae murka. Tangan kirinya naik dan dijentikkan sekali, seketika itu juga Kyuhyun muncul dari balik pintu. Pandangannya kosong, tapi Ia terus berjalan seolah angin yang membawanya pergi. Yesung histeris._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan Lee DongHae! Tolong hentikan! Jangan sakiti dia! Ku mohonnnnn!" Yesung berontak. Tapi apa dayanya? Dia hanya roh sekarang. Jiwanya telah pergi meninggalkan raganya. Tubuh Kyuhyun bagai ilusi, tak bisa Ia pegang._

 _"Kyu! Kyuhyun berhenti Kyu tolong berhenti hiks" Bibir Yesung tak hentinya berucap, badannya yang tertembus terus menghalangi langkah Kyuhyun. Percuma._

 _"AHHH ku mohon jangan! Ku mohon, tidakkkkk!" Yesung berteriak sekencang yang Ia bisa. Didapatinya tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berada di ujung balkon bersiap untuk terjun._

 _"Jangan... Jangan lakukan ini hiks... ku mohon hiks" Yesung tumbang, Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Tenaganya terkuras habis meneriaki Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak menggubris kehadirannya._

 _"Ingin lebih?"_

 _"Tidak"_

 _"Mau melihatnya mati?"_

 _"Tidak"_

 _"Menjauhinya?"_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _Yesung mendongak, menampakkan wajah yang bahkan sangat susah untuk di deskripsikan. Kesedihan, kemarahan, bercampur aduk di raut mukanya. Sedang namja di depannya hanya menatap kelewat dingin._

 _"Beri aku waktu agar kami bisa saling melihat, saling merasakan. Dan setelah itu aku akan pergi selamanya dan tidak akan mencampuri kehidupannya lagi" DongHae tetap menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Menantikan arah lanjutan pembicaraan Yesung selanjutnya._

 _"Jika aku melanggar, kau bisa membawanya pergi" Airmata Yesung mengalir lagi. Hatinya seperti dirobek hingga kepotongan terakhir._

 _"Aku pegang janjimu"_

 _Dan dengan sekali jentikan keadaan kembali seperti semula. DongHae pun menghilang dengan wujudnya sebagai asap hitam pekat._

 _"Hah Kyuhyun!" Yesung bangun, menyadari tempatnya berada di posisi semula. Posisi dimana Ia akan memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun. Di depan pintu._

 _"Ta tadi, tadi benar-benar seperti nyata. Aku hampir menyakiti Kyuhyun lagi. Aku hampir membunuhnya" Mata Yesung kembali banjir. Buliran air mata menetesi telapak tangannya yang bergetar. Badannya berbalik menghadap kaca pintu yang bertindak sebagai pembatas antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Menatap sendu Kyuhyun dari jauh dengan tampang damai tidurnya._

 _"Kyu hiks. Kyuhyun mianhaeyo. Kyuhyun saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo hiks"_

Ajaib. Suara Yesung bak memiliki frekuensi tersendiri di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya, Ia terjaga seketika.

"Yesung... Nado saranghae, jeongmal jeongmal saranghaeo"

 _Tapi sayang Yesung tidak melihatnya. Tidak melihat bibir tebal Kyuhyun menggumamkan namanya, membalas cintanya. Dia sudah terlanjur jatuh, badannya menyerot ke lantai, tangan mungilnya memegangi dada yang entah sudah berapa kilo menanggung beban._

 _._

 _._

Mata Yesung tak berkedip melihat hasil ct-scan paru-parunya. Kankernya telah menyebar, menyebabkan hampir seluruh parunya berubah warna kehitaman. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Aku tidak boleh membiarkan ini terus berlanjut. Aku harus menyudahi semuanya" Yesung berlari menyabet jaketnya. Kakinya melangkah ke tempat dimana dirinya dan Kyuhyun telah mengikat janji untuk bertemu.

"Yesung tidak seharusnya kau bertindak seperti ini. Kau bisa membicarakan baik-baik dengannya"

"Tidak Hyuk tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku akan lebih menyakitinya jika menjeratnya terlalu dalam" Tangan Yesung terus menyeret sahabatnya menuju ke sebuah bukit kecil di pinggiran kota.

"Apa ini salahnya sampai Kau menyakiti perasaannya sejauh ini?"

"Aku tahu ini salahku Hyuk. Tapi.. tapi hatiku menolak. Setelah ini, maka semuanya akan selesai. Dia tidak akan mencariku lagi"

"Kau yakin?"

"Kim Yesung!" Sontak kepala dua namja itu menoleh mendengar suara seseorang di depannya.

"Kyu Kyuhyun..." Yesung kaget mendapati sebucket bunga lily kesukaannya bertengger di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Pohon mapple saksi bisunya bertemu Kyuhyun juga berubah jauh lebih indah dengan bohlam yang bergemerlapan. Ini sudah sangat salah, Ia terlalu lama membiarkan Kyuhyun menjelajahi kehidupannya.

"Siapa dia?" Ucapan Kyuhyun berubah dingin dan terdengar menyakitkan.

"Kyu" Jantung Yesung berdegup kencang. Hatinya memberontak, tapi otakknya tidak bisa dilawan. "Kyu dia kekasihku" Akhirnya bibir itu berucap dusta, melawan kata hatinya.

Seperti disambar petir rasanya Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan Yesung. Matanya tak beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang terus menunduk. "Kekasih? Kau tidak pernah membahasnya dari awal pertemuan kita Kim Yesung!" Nada bicaranya berubah tinggi, tersirat kekecewaan yang besar di sana.

"Aku menerimamu masuk dalam kehidupanku, bukan berarti aku menerima sepenuhnya dirimu. Aku hanya menghargai usahamu untuk mengenalku lebih jauh. Kau terlalu berlebihan Cho!" Lagi, bibir tipis Yesung berdusta.

"Kalian brengsek! Kau menyakitiku Kim Yesung!"

Kyuhyun menatap jalang kedua lelaki didepannya. Bunganya diinjak tepat dihadapan Yesung. Hatinya panas terbakar, tak sanggup lagi menerima kata-kata pedas dari seorang Kim Yesung. Ia berlari sejauh yang Ia bisa, menabrak semua orang tak peduli berapa umpatan yang telah Ia dapat. Hatinya tersayat sangat dalam. Kim Yesung yang selama setahun ini Ia tunggu malah menorehkan luka yang entah bisa sembuh atau tidak. Kakinya terus melangkah, matanya seolah buta tak mampu melihat apapun di depannya. Hingga, kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Brak!

Truk tronton yang melaju kearahnya tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Kejadian itu seperti slow motion. Badannya terlempar ke bahu jalan. Tubuhnya terasa ringan seperti boneka kapuk yang mudah terlempar tak tentu arah. Kepalanya amat pening. Cairan berbau anyir memenuhi pelipis dan mengalir hingga ke aspal. Samar-samar matanya melihat seseorang tersungkur di tengah jalan dengan badan yang sudah bersimbah darah. Keadaannya jauh lebih parah dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan tidak terlihat pergerakan sama sekali di tubuhnya.

"Namja ini tidak bernafas lagi"

Adalah perkataan terakhir yang mampu masuk ke telinganya sebelum kegelapan menghampiri penglihatannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang jauh keluar. Memandang betapa indahnya Kota Seoul jika dilihat dari atas bukit. Tapi itu jika hanya penglihatannya baik. Nyatanya, Ia hanya menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang dirindukan. Ia duduk di sebuah bukit kecil dengan pohon mapple bersarang di ujungnya. Sesekali daun-daunnya jatuh dan mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sengaja meminta Ryeowook mengantarnya kesini, ke tempat dimana pertama kali Ia bertemu Yesung-nya, ke tempat dimana juga pertama kali takdir memutus hubungannya.

"Yesung, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Tidak adakah kesempatan untukku bertemu lagi denganmu walau untuk yang terakhir kali? Hanya terakhir sampai bibir ini mampu mengungkap perasaan yang sesungguhnya hiks" Kyuhyun menyerah, air matanya lagi-lagi tidak bisa di bendung. Hatinya sakit mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan bahwa Yesungnya telah pergi bersama harapannya. Seseorang yang telah merelakan sisa hidupnya demi dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak berguna.

Angin dingin musim gugur terus bertiup bersama dengan kenangan pahit yang tiba-tiba datang. Membawa sebuah daun mapple tepat jatuh di telapak tangannya. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Ia terus menggenggam hingga tak sadar sesosok yang selama ini Ia rindukan muncul dihadapannya. Berpakaian percis seperti saat dimana kejadian memilukan itu terjadi.

Obsidian coklat Kyuhyun melebar. Nafasnya tercekat, otaknya benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Siapa yang ada di depannya? Yesung?

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku, Kyu? Kau bilang kau merindukanku?" Mata Yesung berair.

"Ka kau? Apa aku bermimpi?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yesung. Tangan besarnya meraba tiap inchi wajah dan badan Yesung. Memastikan kalau sosok didepannya adalah benar Yesung-nya.

"Kau tidak bermimpi sayang. Ini aku. Yesung-mu" Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Membagi hangat saat udara dingin musim gugur menyentuh kulit. Keduanya menangis terisak. Mencurahkan perasaan menumpuk yang sudah lama terpendam.

"Yesung maafkan aku, maafkan atas semua kesalahanku. Andai saja aku tidak kekanak-kanakan waktu itu. Kau pasti masih hidup sekarang"

Yesung menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Ssstttt" Dan mengecup singkat bibir tebal itu setelahnya.

"Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk waktu itu, seharusnya aku jujur Kyu. Atau bahkan, seharusnya aku menolakmu dari pertama untuk masuk ke kehidupanku. Tapi ini-" Yesung mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan di tumpuknya di dada. "-tidak bisa menolak kehadiranmu. Hati ini telah jatuh dalam pesonamu sejak pertama bertemu"

"Kita salah. Keegoisan kita telah membuat takdirnya sendiri. Keegoisan kita menutupi semuanya, menutupi mata, hati, perasaan. Kita egois" Obsidian itu kini telak kehilangan warna aslinya. Dadanya naik turun berpacu dengan nafas.

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang perlu di sesali Kyu. Tataplah masa depan yang sudah menunggu untuk di jalani"

"Masa depan ku itu Kau Kim Yesung. Bukan yang lain. Aku hanya ingin dirimu. Aku ingin hidup denganmu. Aku tak ingin lagi berpisah denganmu, ku mohon" Air mata Kyuhyun semakin deras mengalir tak terkontrol. Decibel suaranya naik, menegaskan bahwa Ia hanya mencintai Kim Yesung.

"Tidak Kyu. Jangan buat aku tidak tenang dengan kepergianku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi. Ini terlalu susah untuk dijelaskan. Kau tidak akan mengerti. Kita berbeda sekarang, kau hanya cukup tau itu"

"Hiks tidak Kim Yesung tidak. Bawa aku pergi jika perlu. Aku tidak peduli" Kyuhyun memegang erat pundak Yesung, matanya sembab karena tak henti menangis.

"Tidak semudah itu Kyu. Kau harus kembali sekarang ke rumah sakit. Kau harus mengoperasi matamu agar bisa melihat lagi. Kau tahu? Itu mataku. Hatimu akan aku obati dengan mataku" Yesung mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun. Sedang telapaknya berpindah ke dada namja tercinta. Merasakan detak jantung yang berjalan tidak biasa.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, bibirnya tak mampu lagi berucap. "Kim Yesung hiks"

"Setelah kau bisa melihat, kau harus mengunjungi makam ku ne? Dan kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku" Tetesan demi tetesan di usap dengan tangan mungilnya. "Kau tidak boleh menangis dengan mataku. Atau aku akan mengambilnya lagi darimu"

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam tangisnya. "Aku berjanji" Mengikat kelingking besarnya dengan kelingking kecil Yesung. Rasa ikhlas perlahan mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Yesung benar, mereka telah berbeda sekarang. Meski Kyuhyun bersujud dan mencium kaki Yesung. Yesungnya tak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu. Satu kenyataan terpahit yang coba dijalaninya.

"Aku belum sempat berkata waktu itu Kim Yesung. Tentang perasaanku, perasaan yang selalu saja menghantuiku karena kepergianmu" Bibir Kyuhyun menempel sekilas di bibir Yesung. "Jeongmal Saranghaeyo My Kim Yesung. Saranghaeyo, saranghaeyo, saranghaeyo Yeongwonhi"

"Kyu, aku juga tak bisa berbohong dengan perasaanku. Nado Kyu nado. Saranghaeyo Kyuhyun, Saranghaeo Yeongwonhi Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mengecup dalam bibir ranum Yesung. Mengecap rasa manis sekaligus asin yang menjalari inderanya. Berbagi rasa, merasai kehadiran masing-masing dalam bentuk perbedaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Perlahan tubuh Yesung memudar. Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya. Merasakan tubuh Yesung yang berangsur ringan seiring dengan daun mapple di gengamannya tidak lagi berbentuk sempurna. Tangis Kyuhyun semakin deras. Ia ikhlas, walau hatinya kini sudah hancur lebur tak karuan. Dan sosok Yesung sekarang telah sepenuhnya menghilang saat serpihan daun mapple di genggamannya terbang bersama arah angin musim gugur.

"Kim Yesung hiks Kim Yesung"

"Kyu, kita harus kem-"

Ryeowook yang awalnya berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun malah terpejam saat merasakan serpihan daun itu mengenai wajahnya. Entah bau harum dari mana yang hidungnya tangkap saat renyahan daun itu terbang terbawa angin.

"Ayo kita kembali. Aku ingin cepat di operasi dan kembali melihat dunia" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Meski dirinya membelakangi Ryeowook, tapi inderanya merasakan kehadiran cinta lamanya itu. Cinta lama yang Ia tolak karena kehadiran namja manis bernama Kim Yesung.

"N ne Kyu" Ryeowook membuka matanya. Didapati Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Meski jejak-jejak air mata tidak bisa dibilang samar, tapi senyum yang selama ini tertutupi oleh rasa sedih berkepanjangan akhirnya muncul lagi. Hatinya berdesir, merasa tenang saat senyum itu kembali bersarang di tempatnya.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan outfit serba hitam. Berjalan perlahan melewati beberapa blok makam yang entah siapa pemiliknya. Tujuannya hanya satu, pemakaman si manis yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya di musim gugur tahun lalu.

"Kim Yesung"

Ia bertimpuh di hadapan nisan sang terkasih. Menyematkan sebucket bunga lily favorit permintaan khusus darinya.

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku kan, manis?" Kyuhyun mengusap nisan Yesung sayang. Hatinya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Entah sepasang mata Yesung memberi kekuatan lebih di dirinya.

"Jujur saja aku ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi aku takut. Takut jika kau akan mengambil mata ini nanti" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mengingat janji lainnya dengan Yesung tempo hari.

"Tapi aku merasa sangat lega. Perasaan bersalah yang selama ini menghantuiku seolah menghilang saat pertemuan kita"

"Aku tidak pernah lagi bermimpi buruk. Dan aku harap kau akan selalu baik-baik disana Yesungie, karena aku akan selalu baik disini"

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Meski suatu saat nanti aku menemukan yang baru, tapi dirimu tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun"

"Kau selalu berada di sini" Kyuhyun memegang dadanya. "Disini" Berpindah ke kepalanya. "Dan disini" Menyentuh kedua matanya dan beralih ke nisan Yesung setelahnya.

"Ini, milik kita berdua" Mata Kyuhyun berair, air matanya hampir tumpah kalau saja tak segera Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. Dan Ia bersumpah ini adalah hal terindah yang Ia dapat setelah bertemu Yesung untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia melihat bayangan Yesung tercetak diantara awan yang bergerak. Yesungnya tersenyum sangat manis seolah tak ada lagi rasa duka tersisa. Senyumnya sangat tulus, setulus cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Saranghaeyo Kim Yesung"

\- FIN -

.

.

.

Note:

Yampunnnnn apah iniii. Ini rampung dalam sekali tulis lho ya. Jadi maaf kalo ada salah di sana-sini. :3

Ini ff aku buat utk semua KyuSung Shipper dan aku mau tegasin aku GAPERNAH buat ff KYU UKE. Buat orang yg nge blame couple aku, pls get a life. Aku sengaja gak cantumin pairing di summary krn otakku bisa aja berubah ditengah. Mungkin Yesung bisa sama Shindong? Who knows? Jadi kalau ada yg salah baca ya itu salah sendiri ya, jangan ngerengek ngadu kuota abis. Cuma tulisan juga gada gambar gabakal abis 1GB. lol

Sengaja buat One Shoot krn lagi sebel plus mau belajar ngubah genre dikit2. *kedip2*

Okay terimakasih buat yg mau baca tulisan ancur lebur ini entah itu nanti silent rider or reviewer. Aku tetep cinta kok *luv*

See you on another KyuSung OneShoot!


End file.
